The present invention relates to an earphone, and more specifically relates to an earphone provided with a charging and/or data wire.
In general, an earphone now available in the market can only be connected to for example telephones or multimedia players for audio data transmission. Its function is too simple without any variation. A user may find it very inconvenient to cater the need of a charging wire if the telephone or multimedia player runs out of power when the user is listening to music.